Broken Glass
by Haro4
Summary: Follow Satoshi, a victim of the Kanto-Johto War, as he takes his first steps as a Pokémon trainer. Dark!AU, OC, WARNING: contains depictions of severe mental disorders and their triggers.


**Hello fellow fanfiction writers or readers this is my first attempt at a genuine Pokemon fanfiction. This is based on the anime and there will be very few changes.**

 **The only change thus far is Charizards height which will be changed to 8 feet tall because him being only 5'7 is freaking bull!**

 **This is an OC centered story however I have gone to great lengths to make sure there are no Mary Sues or Gary Stus. This includes me collaborating with other authors.**

 **I have nothing more to say so read, review, and tell your friends.**

War had broken out between Kanto and Johto. Kanto was known as the richest of all the regions in the Pokemon world. Johto, on the other hand, happened to be the poorest. Many people attempted to enter Kanto illegally due to its strict policy on , however was not famous for its acceptance or tolerance of others.

Despite international outrage against its decision, Kanto approved a new policy. In their border patrol.

"Shoot on sight", the Captain had said to them giving them for the very first time... lethal weapons.

The soldiers were confused. 'why was this new policy being inducted? Was anti-immigration feelings so strong in the Kanto region that they would resort to such inhumane measures?'

One soldier lieutenant, Surge, had argued against this to the point where the Captain and him almost had a brawl in a bar.

"I won't do this Captain! I'm not going to shoot these babies unless I have to. You know me Captain!" Lt Surge exclaimed angrily.

Surge left the Border patrol the next day and transferred to the National Guard with the recommendation of his Captain.

3 weeks later, tensions mounted up. The "Shoot on sight" policy had killed over 200 people in mere weeks, all casualties were Johto citizens, and injured more who were deported without proper medical care. The last straw happened on May 1st.

300 people tried crossing the border and 59 had been detained before hand. A massacre emerged from this. The detained were shot brutally on camera while the people trying to cross the border had also be gunned down.

Global outrage came from this and condolences were offered to the family members of these people. However, condolences weren't enough.

No. "An eye for an eye" is what they always say.

"We shall not stand for this! Our fellow citizens, our family members, have been murdered by the Kanto government! They have done nothing to prevent the problem and have made it worse! Negotiations are no longer an option! We must make a stand or we shall forever be known as the region that Kanto has bullied for its eternity!" the President said in a speech at a rally with over 30,000 people!

Johto had been dealing with Kanto's blatant discrimination against it and now it had reached the boiling point. Johto launched a surprise attack the next day and attempted to invade Kanto.

Kanto, however, despite having a smaller army, was far better trained and specialized in defense. From that day forward thousands of people suffered from this terrible war. This is the story of one of those tragic victims.

June 15th

A raid was planned by Johto soldiers as discovered by the "Intelligence Office Of Warfare", a.k.a the O.F.W. The O.F.W. was easily the best intelligence department in all of the regions, however it's existence was virtually seen as a myth. They intercepted multiple encrypted messages from Johto. Despite how effective the O.F.W was, they weren't used as much due to fear that their identities would be compromised. They were, literally, Kanto's final defense as Johto had attacked without warning. Johto had such strength that even Kanto's special offense team was rendered almost useless, and it's citizens were surprisingly willing to fight without question. Johto's only problem seemed to be the lack of money needed to buy large amounts of ammunition. Despite this, their fighting spirit was at an all time high!

The town of Tamworth was, on the other hand, a subject of controversy as the O.F.W learned about an incoming attack on the town. It wasn't a particularly important town, however it did have over 30,000 people in it. The O.F.W, however, had trouble deciding whether or not to warn it of the incoming attack. Things could go either way. Johto could have found out about the O.F.W, which would then be in danger of being discovered by Johto, or they could have evacuated the town and hopefully Johto wouldn't have suspicions about the vacant town.

It was a nerve wracking decision for the office. Eventually they frantically warned Tamworth two hours before the attack had started. The police desperately tried to make the evacuation as fast as possible, however, with so many people running instead of following orders, and small amounts of men protesting that they should fight, the whole thing had become a botch.

Half the people had been evacuated and with so much clamoring, people had gotten lost. One boy, in specific, had been separated from his mother. The boy was now in a group with evacuated strangers. They had been evacuated along with a hundred other people. They were prone to an assault as there were very few police officers due to low crime rates. The police were paranoid as it was because they knew just how big the force of the soldiers was, unlike the civilians. They forced the civilians to run and offered them no rest. To them, there wouldn't be any time for rest until they got to the next city!

"Mom! Dad!' A boy cried out in vain thinking his mother or father (who had actually gone to fight in the war) might be somewhere in the evacuation group being forced to run by the policemen. The child seemed to be around 8 years old or so, his appearance blocked from view due to the unorganized crowd of civilians. He couldn't see his mother, much less find her. Sadly for him this was about to be the last 3 seconds of his innocent childhood.

3

2

1

**BOOM**

An explosion rang through the air from the soldier's last explosives

Bullets rained mercifully against the Kanto population. What was first a disorganized mess had become more like bats out of hell. It became glaringly obvious as to what had really happened. Johto had expected that some civilians would end up being evacuated and sent a small force of soldiers to take on any incoming civilians!

The boy's eyes glowed in fright as he tried to run. He heard people screaming as gun shells were wasted. The only thing that had kept them from being completely taken over was the soldiers quick thinking as they returned fire.

The boy quickly entered a hollow tree trunk. It was cramped with dirt, but he managed to fit in. Sadly, however he didn't think about turning around and was given a full view of what was happening. His people being massacred and gunned down before his very eyes!

It scared him to no end as fright became horror. It took, but a second before he started crying unable to pry his eyes away from the reality he was seeing.

His people put up a good fight as the soldiers had already used most of their ammunition on other groups. By that time, they had finished mowing down many -fourths of them remained compared to the 50 soldiers. Despite the overwhelming numbers, the soldiers were still tougher. If they ran out of ammo, then they would use their knives.

The boy in the hollow tree looked on horrified at the scene happening merely 30 feet away from him. These people were being slaughtered like animals screaming for help from anyone, anything.

He silently pleaded for his mother and father for this to all be some bad dream that would end in a moments notice. Little did he know that this wasn't a dream and it would be something that would continue to haunt him to this day.

10 minutes later and 75 people brawling 50 soldiers became 10 and was falling rapidly. If the child had known how to pray he would have been reciting anything he remembered. In a mere moment, the knives had been mostly discarded and now the soldiers beat them with their bare hands. The fire from the explosion made everything all the more horrifying for him as he watched on.

Now, he wasn't pleading for his mom. All he could say was "no" and repeat it time and time again as he was forced to watch this scene, too afraid to turn around. The last civilian and police officer were dead. The child had just watched over 100 people be brutally murdered In front of his own eyes.

The Johto soldiers had only lost 5 soldiers during the skirmish and were physically exhausted.

The boy became frightened the moment they started to look for anyone who might have managed to escape.

The captain breathed heavily unaware that the only survivor left was hiding not even 50 feet away from them. The boy realized this may be his only opportunity for survival since they were occupied at the moment looking in that specific area for the time being. He slowly crawled, scared that any sort of movement would alert them to his presence.

"Boss, you find anything?" One of the soldiers asked, still huffing from the fight.

"Nah. You got any?" The captain responded.

The little boy saw his chance and had almost gotten his body completely out of the tree trunk. Then he made one huge mistake.

*CRACK*

He had accidentally placed his hand on a dry stick and, combined with the pressure of his body, it cracked. The soldiers were already running towards him without a moment's hesitation. Seeing this he started to run for his very life. His feelings of sadness and horror were now doubled with fear knowing that if he didn't do something these soldiers would do to him what they had just done to the Tamworth residents.

He barely dodged the tree branches that were in his way as he kept on running. However, despite this the soldiers were gaining on him, the only reason they hadn't caught him by now was their exhaustion, and extensive injuries from the brawl with the Kanto citizens they had massacred right in front of his eyes mere moments ago.

It was no use though. No matter how much he ran they were still right behind him! These people just wouldn't give up!

He started to take random turns in hope of somehow losing them in the forest in any way possible, but they still caught up to him no matter what. Eventually, he took another right turn in the lighter part of the forest having no idea where he was going. If he was educated enough he would have known he was going straight into a river.

He ran as fast as he could. Still attempting to get away from the soldiers that were out to murder him! Then he reached the river and stood dead in his tracks frightened and already out of breath. He looked back to the soldiers who were gaining on him quickly.

The boy had no choice. Either face the soldiers and die definitely without a doubt or jump in the river and possibly die a violent and painful death. Tears once again started to overcome his vision.

He quickly made a decision based on pure instinct instead of 8 year old intelligence.

He reluctantly jumped and one of the soldiers attempted to grab him at the same time, but failed. The river, however, quickly overpowered the poor boy and he was pushed away from the current as the soldiers watched on by. They didn't enjoy this line of work, nor did they take any joy in seeing the boy be washed away. Silently they did a quick prayer for him and left.

Meanwhile with the boy despite the fact that he knew how to swim the current was making it extremely difficult as he attempted to swim back up for air.

Most of his time in the river was spent attempting to stop himself from being drowned by it.

He saw a large and thick branch in the distance and pushed his body with all his might to get to it's direction. Slowly, but surely, he reached it and grabbed it as if it was his final hope because it was.

He slowly dragged himself out with as much energy as he could muster because God knew he was only able to do this due to the pure adrenaline running through his body.

The boy finally managed to drag himself out of the water. He attempted to stand up, but immediately collapsed and fell unconscious, due to pure exhaustion, into a horrible and nightmare filled sleep.

1 week later

Lt. Surge was having a good day. He and his unit had received a new pack of rations. This time, however, it was more than just the crappy food they usually served, but was actually baked beans, soup, Coke, meat, and even Chocolate! He did, however, almost die today, but luckily his trusty Pikachu had saved his butt by shocking the soldier that attacked him.

"Alright! Pikachu we got a new assignment! Nothing we can't handle, but then again when is there anything we can't handle!" Lt Surge exclaimed arrogantly.

"Pika pi chu pika pi (Heh i know right. We never get as many good challenges as we should)" his own Pikachu responded. Lt Surge didn't understand his Pikachu, but he could make a guess.

"That's right Pikachu and I got our mission file right here." he quickly opened the file and read over it.

Lt Surge then groaned. "Ugh Pikachu we got another patrol mission!"

"Pi? Pika Pika? Chu Pi Pika Pi!(What? Another one? Oh my gosh when are they gonna give us a real challenge against those babies!)

"Yeah I know what you mean Pikachu but don't worry we're bound to get better missions sooner or later." Lt Surge replied to his trusty electric type Pokemon."Surge you still talking with that Pikachu? I told you to read the file and complete the assignment! Now go!" His general yelled.

Lt Surge sighed and picked up his Pokemon and walked out, but not before giving a salute to his superior.

Lt Surge spent the next 20 minutes walking around the camp border making sure to try and detect incoming enemies or scouts. Luckily, it seemed that this job would be done soon. He didn't really like border patrols. He should be out in the field fighting those babies! Not looking for them and then running away.

"Ugh Pikachu just you wait, once this is all over I'm sure the general will give us something better to do." Lt Surge said attempting to talk to his bored Pokemon. "Pikachu pi(I highly doubt that)" his Pikachu replied.

Suddenly, he heard a rustle in the bushes near him. Lt Surge stiffened and quickly backed away. This was his chance if he could bring back an enemy soldier the general would put him on the front lines for sure.

He kneeled down to his Pikachu and whispered "You ready Pikachu?"

His Pikachu nodded to him and replied "Pika(Yeah)."

He ever so slowly stood up and quietly tip toed to the bush. He jumped attempting to tackle whoever made that sound, however when he did in the split second that he had before he tackled the source of the sound he became shocked. It was an 8 year old or so boy eating grass! He looked horrible! His clothes were ripped, he was pale, not to mention he had some visible bruises and scratches.

It was to late to attempt to stop himself and he ended up tackling the boy! He reacted violently attempting to pry himself away from Surge in horror. "No, no, no!" The child repeated over and over again scared to death. The boy didn't even seem to be talking about Surge since he was looking down at the ground. Lt Surge quickly got off of the boy and actually expected him to run away.

However, that didn't happen. Instead the boy stayed in the same spot and clenched his head. He continued to chant "no" and whimpered quietly in fright saying that it wasn't his fault and for the bad men to leave him alone.

Lt Surge and his shocked Pokemon took a moment to examine the boy. He looked like he hadn't had a decent meal in a long while, whatever was happening to him it seemed to be some sort of hallucination. Lt Surge attempted to touch the boy who promptly smacked his hand away and crawled to a tree in fright. He held on to the tree as if it were life itself.

"Damn." Lt Surge said in shock. He didn't understand what the boy was doing here, but it didn't matter since he would need to take him back to base anyways. He grabbed the boy who once again reacted violently and pleading for whatever was in his vision to spare him. He bit, scratched, kicked, and punched, but Lt Surge was too strong for him.

Eventually, he stopped, but only because he fell unconscious. Lt Surge was grateful for this because his arms now had a bunch of small scratch marks. Since he stopped fighting against Surge he was able to finally run to base instead of continuing their frustrating slow pace.

It took him a mere 3 minutes to get back to base now that he had the kid unconscious and quickly he reached the medical tent. Upon arrival people looked at the boy in Lt Surge's hands with indifference while Nurse Joy was shocked to see a boy in bad condition, however she did her best to have her face remain professional.

"Oh my! What happened to him?" Asked nurse Joy. Surge shrugged "I don't really know. Found him on the border eating grass and talking all kinds of crazy talk." he replied setting him down on a stretcher that Chansey had prepared.

The process consisted of a quick physical check up, pictures, etc. The pictures were meant as a means to identify him although Surge didn't bother to stay for the process and promptly left. Nurse Joy had worked quickly as she couldn't focus all her attention on him for there were other patients that also needed medical attention.

Surge meanwhile was in his bunk just dozing off due to boredom. He didn't really care about the kid and was just doing his job. However, just as he was about to fall asleep he heard another voice wake him up.

"Hey, Surge wake up!" It was nurse Joy who had interrupted him. "Ugh, what do ya want? Can't you see I was trying to sleep?" Lt Surge replied annoyed. "Well, from what I got from the intelligence department of this camp, that boy's name is Satoshi and he's from Tamworth." she said slightly irritated.

It didn't take much thought to figure out the situation. The massacre of Tamworth resulted in over 80% of the town being massacred, so he must have been chased out. "Okay? I should care why exactly?" he asked nonchalantly. Joy frowned at his insensitivity ''He's just a kid of course you should care!" she responded angry at how uncaring he was being.

"So what? He got a little beat up and ate some grass. No biggy." he responded.

Nurse Joy faltered for a moment "It's not just that… I think he might be mentally impaired now." she said with all the grimness she could muster. Now this had gotten his interest as he sat up and looked her straight in the eye. "Are you serious?" he asked in response. She nodded.

"Meh. It doesn't really matter to me either way. Lot's of people get that sort of thing from a war. It's just how things are." he replied lying back down. Nurse Joy looked at him furiously and was about to walk up to him and smack him, but quickly decided against it. She knew that if she tried Lt Surge would not be afraid to hit her back and she knew for a fact a battle against him would only result in her defeat.

She instead angrily walked away from him and went back to the medical tent. She already had their intelligence department put Satoshi's face on their website so that his parents could possibly find him. If they were still even alive though.

Nurse Joy sighed at Lt Surge's crude nature and decided to check the website in case anyone had put any claims on Satoshi… none yet so far. She sighed and quickly went back to tending to the other patient. She couldn't just use all her energy on just one person.

July 5th

The war had come to an end and Johto had lost. Despite its strong showing, a lack of money led to ammunition shortages. Meaning it was extremely difficult for Johto to fight against an army that was far better funded than it.

The treaty had been signed in the socialist region known as Hoenn, who had, like all the other regions, stayed neutral throughout the entire ordeal. Kanto, after the treaty, made it clear that they were planning on spending more time and money on their military. Johto, however claimed that they would be focusing on their economy and quality of life.

Meanwhile, in a psychiatrist's office, Satoshi was unconscious via injection and unknowing that his life was going to get worse from here on out. He had a psychiatrist next to him and a woman in her 30s with short brown hair, of average build, a height of 5 foot 10, and brown eyes. The woman appeared to be his mother. The psychiatrist took a good long look to fully drink in Satoshi's features. He was somewhat pale with short straight black hair, he also seemed to have the average height of any eight year old, his eyes were the common dark brown and were average sized. He had a rather average build and if one looked closely, he had a small scar on his finger that was just there.

" *Sigh* Ana there is no real way to tell you this. I have bad news and worse news," he said calmly. She had a feeling this would happen. Ana looked at him worried about her son's condition and what could possibly be worse. "Well, could you tell me please?" She asked politely. "To put it simply, your child, Satoshi, has been through major trauma and I have confirmed he has post traumatic stress disorder. He may not ever fully recover and, if he doesn't, he will see hallucinations that may not even be from said event-"

Ana looked so shocked and attempted to remain professional, making the Psychiatrist stop abruptly attempting to spare her from the details. Ana seemed to be close to tears and couldn't help, but feel butterflies in her stomach, wondering what the worse news would be.

"And the worse?" she managed to say without cracking her words. "Your husband is dead. I'm sorry." It took her less than 5 seconds for her to break down crying. The Psychiatrist sighed a little knowing that this was only the beginning of their hardships.

The Kanto government was on one of the few that didn't issue compensation for a military related death to the family. Meaning they were on their own with no help whatsoever from the government that had started this entire conflict.

He silently pitied her and the boy. Both unknowing whether or not things would get better.

 **Well then that's it for this chapter I hope you liked it make sure to read, review and tell your friends about this fiction.**

 **Now then time for some demographics!**

 **The first one for this chapter is Kanto**

 **Population- 28 million**

 **Economy-30 trillion pokedollars**

 **Poverty-13%**

 **Policy- Capitalism**

 **Quality of life- 4th place**

 **Technologically advanced-3rd**

 **Manufacturer - 1st**

 **Unemployment-5.8%**

 **Minimum wage- 5th**

 **Inflation-4% per year**

 **A thanks to my beta reader Anime-Books Lover!**


End file.
